Sweet as a Summer Breeze
by Raven in the Ash Tree
Summary: My name's Hiromi Aoinozuka and I've been planning on keeping my name that way until I die. But of course, my mother has a different plan in mind. That plan leads me to rejoining my cousins in Japan, meeting my husband-to-be and a whole slew of... interesting events. Not exactly what I had planned for my second year of high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet as a Summer Breeze**

Chapter One - Back to Japan?

* * *

"It's decided."

My shoulders hurt from hunching over my desk, one arm numb from propping my head up for so long.

"Hiromi-chama! Listen when I'm talking to you~!"

I tilted my head up, staring blankly at the older woman standing in my doorway. Eriko Aoinozuka stood with her hand still tightly gripping the doorknob and a cheerful expression on her pretty face.

I let out a long sigh, "Sorry, Oka-chan. It wasn't my intention to ignore you."

"Yes it was, but that's okay! I come baring good news!"

Oh good lord, what it could it possibly be _this_ time? Last time 'good news' meant a trip to England and the time before that was my grandmother coming to visit. Said visit ended up stretching out to be a yearlong stay. Do you have any idea how hard it is to constantly be smiling around Akeno Roberson? _Very_ hard.

"What's the good news, Oka-chan?" I asked, humoring her.

"I just made an amazing alignment with one of our competitors in Japan!"

I leaned back in my chair, the plush padding cushioning my sore shoulder blades as I pressed into it. Eriko had a look on her face, one that practically screamed '_run-away!_', but I never seemed to heed that warning completely. I watched her saunter farther into my room, her eyes gleaming with something that promised pain and torment for me.

"You know our family is closely related to the Haninozuka Clan, correct?"

"Oka-chan, 'closely related' is a very poor way of saying cousins."

Eriko waved my comment off, her graceful walk bringing her to stop right in front of my desk.

"Closely related, cousins, extended family, it's all the same," she said. "Back to the point of my coming into your lair –"

"Storming in, actually."

"The _point_," she repeated, narrowing her eyes at me, "is that we've been invited to go back to Japan and stay with them."

The gleam in her eyes seemed even more threatening something in my head that had been screaming at me to run away now while I still had the chance was suddenly ten times louder. Obviously there was more to this story than what Eriko had already told me. Never one to completely ignore my instincts, I glanced around the room in search of an escape route.

There was always the door. Eriko had moved far enough away from it that I could easily slip through and out to safety. Or there was the window behind me where I could feel a soft breeze dancing its way through. It was a two story jump, but one that I wasn't keen on taking. I didn't really feel like spending months with casts on my arms and legs.

I glanced back at the door again, noting the distance between the edge of my desk and where Eriko was standing.

No, there wasn't enough space for me to avoid her arms.

"What else is there?" I asked slowly.

A menacing grin spread across the woman's lips and I swallowed nervously.

"O-Oka-chan?"

"We'll be staying with your uncle while you…" She leaned down and her eyes flashed. "Get close to your new fiancé."

Oh, right.

Fiancé.

Wait, what?!

My eyes widened and I stood, my desk chair hitting the wall behind me, and I stared at Eriko.

"Oh! I surprised Hiromi-chama! I surprised Hiromi-chama!" She sang and spun in a quick circle, laughing merrily.

"You're joking, right?!"

Eriko stopped spinning, the wide and menacing grin still in place. "I'm completely serious, Hiromi! It's about time we got you a man and Lord knows that you're never going to find one with that air of perfection you put on."

"No, you're joking. This is just another evil plot of yours to get me into Japanese culture."

"Oh no, Hiromi-chama, this is nothing of the sort. Both your father and I feel that it's time for you to grow up and leave behind this fantasy of yours that you will never be married."

I fell back into my chair without another word. If Eiji Aoinozuka was being brought into the conversation then I knew that Eriko wasn't joking. She was really sending me back to Japan. I leaned my head back into the cushions of my desk chair and stared up at the ceiling.

Ignoring my slightly melodramatic reaction, Eriko continued plowing through. "It's been _years_ since you've been in Japan, and even longer since you've seen your cousins. I hear both are growing up to be fine young men. Mitsukuni is on his way to graduating, you'll be there for his last year! And Yasuchika will be going into high school next year, isn't that great? You'll be there for both!"

It wasn't that I disliked my cousins. Not at all, actually. But the last time I'd seen either of the boys they'd been so… _Intense_. It felt like both were drawing away from me and more towards their martial arts. It sucked. Especially since they were the only kids I'd been close too while growing up.

"It's all in the name of fashion!"

My head snapped down, wide eyes taking in Eriko again. She must have been talking more and I'd probably blocked her out.

Nothing new there.

"Fashion," I repeated dully.

She nodded erratically. "You remember our long time rivalry with Yuzuha Hitachiin?"

"You mean _your_ long time rivalry with Yuzaha-san."

"Yes, yes. Anyways, the two of us have decided to align our companies."

There was a long pause and I cringed. There was a mischievous aura radiating from Eriko and I had an intensely bad feeling that this 'alignment' with the Hitachiin Company would involve me.

"We're arranging you and Yuzahas' youngest son to be married."

I leaned forward, pressing my cool fingers against my eyelids.

"And you did all of this without talking to me about it," I mumbled.

"Speak up, Hiromi-chama. I can't understand you when you're talking so quietly."

"Oka-chan, you can't just talk about my future with a complete stranger without talking to me first."

Eriko's grin shifted into a childish pout, "I thought you'd be pleased Hiromi-chama. You'd be the perfect model for both of our clothing lines."

"Is that all you think about?" I sighed.

"Of course! You're such a pretty girl!"

I pushed my fingers through my hair, sitting up straight again and staring at Eriko. "Oto-san approved of this? Are you sure?"

"Hiromi-chama, does this face lie?" She pointed up at herself, her put turning into a stern look that didn't suite her at all.

I shrugged. "I was just asking. I know you have a tendency to go behind Oto-sans' back with these things."

The only response I got was a girly giggle from the elder woman.

"So, when are we leaving?"

Eriko squealed, stretching her arms out and twirling. Once she finished her strange little celebration, she took a pen from my desk and went over to my calendar. Uncapping the pen, Eriko circled a specific number on the August page in the blue ink.

She capped the pen again and nodded, her smile returning full force. "August fifteen, you'd better be ready Hiromi-chama!"

Some good news…

* * *

**Hello there all you lovely ladies and gents who've stumbled across my story.**

**It's a pleasure to meet you :)**

**I'm hoping that by this point you're still reading because you've enjoyed this first chapter. Yes? Good! Then maybe you'd be so helpful as to review? Tell me what you think? Tell me what you think needs editing? What you think of Hiromi and Eriko so far? **

**Well, I'd be very, _very_ happy if you _do_ decide to review or even follow the story. Both would make me smile and type a little faster.**

**So, I shall see you all in the next chapter!**

**Sayonara my sweets! **


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet as a Summer Breeze

Chapter Two - Arrival!

* * *

The whole getting to Japan thing was pretty simple. It was summer break, so I didn't have to worry about studying for exams, and the maids were always helpful when it came to packing up. While they covered our furniture, packed away the dishes and tidied up the empty guest rooms Eriko and I packed away our personal things. It also helped that Eriko was constantly peeking into my room and making small jabs at my packing speed.

"Ah, doesn't the air seem so much fresher here?" Eriko asked, dramatically inhaling a lung full of air as she came down the steps of our private jet.

"Oka-chan, the air here is the exact same as the air in Canada," I sighed, trailing behind her.

"Oh hush, Hiromi-chama. Enjoy the simple things in life."

I rolled my eyes and started towards the limo. The driver stood silently beside the open door, waiting for us to get in. The driver game me a small, polite smile and I nodded in return. I turned and found Eriko still standing in front of the jet.

"Oka-chan! Come on! The driver's waiting."

"It's fine, Hiromi-sama. I'm here to service you and Eriko-sama."

I gave a small smile, "If I don't insist on her getting a move on we'll never leave."

"Stop being such a spoil sport, Hiromi-chama. Enjoy it! We're finally back in Japan! You should be cheering, jumping in joy, something!"

She was finally moving to the limo. "Sorry Oka-chan, I'm just not as excited about this as you are."

Eriko pouted, "You're never excited for anything anymore Hiromi-chama."

"There's nothing to be excited for."

She huffed and slid into the limo, "Such a cruel child I have."

I shook my head and got in after her, the driver closing the door behind me. The inside was at the perfect room temperature; the leather seats just cool enough to not stick to my legs. Eriko neatly crossed her ankles and leaned against the other door.

I took a moment to observe the other female.

Eriko Aoinozuka was a lovely, young looking woman. She had waist-length, honey coloured hair and wide, childish eyes. Being a former model, Eriko was tall and thin, her curves just barely noticeable. She wore a black tunic shirt with white leggings underneath and high boots. All clothing she'd designed of course.

Sometimes it was a blessing and a curse to look like her.

There were very few differences with Eriko and me. My blond hair was darker, more like warm honey, and shoulder-length. While Eriko had pretty brown eyes, I had Eijis' light blue eyes with Erikos' shape. I had the opposite of her figure though; short and more curved with Eijis' slightly tanned skin.

"Are you at least excited about seeing Mitsukuni and Yasuchika? Your uncle tells me they're very eager for our arrival."

I turned my eyes away from Eriko, leaning my elbow on door beside me.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Apparently Mitsukuni quite the martial arts club last year and Yasuchika is now on his way to being captain like his big brother."

A small smile fought its way onto my lips. Mitsukuni had never been happy with his family's strict rules. I was ninety-three percent certain that Mitsukuni's bedroom was still filled with stuffed animals, and had sugary treats hidden under his bed. Actually, I still had the pair to his precious Usa-chan. Sadly… I hadn't come up with a very good name for the little blue bunny. His name was still Aoi-chan.

"You'll be going back to Ouran Academy with them, and you'll get to see all your old friends."

I scoffed, the smile falling and turning into a scowl.

"Yeah, I'm so sure they'll remember me. I mean, it's not like it's been five years or anything."

"Hiromi-chama, you need to stop being so negative! And if you keep scowling you'll have wrinkles before I do!"

"Actually, that would be due to the fact that you're a moisturizer maniac."

I glanced over and found Eriko grinning at me, "Moisturizer maniac, huh? We'll see about that when I'm sixty and still looking young and pretty and you're forty with wrinkles."

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Also," Eriko started only a little softer this time. "Your father wants us to join him for dinner next week."

I froze, eyes widely staring back at her. She gave a small smile and stretched her arms out in front of her.

"O-Oka-chan, is that really alright with you?"

She laughed, a completely fake laugh that I could see right through. "It's alright. You're also his daughter after all. It's not like I can always hog you, especially since we'll be living with _his_ family."

"You know that Oji-san thinks of you like a little sister."

Eriko shook her head, "Either way, its best that we just give your father what he wants. Plus, I really do miss seeing your brother."

I clenched my teeth together, turning back to the window with narrowed eyes.

Eiji Aoinozuka and Eriko Aoinozuka separated five years ago; it was why Eriko and I moved overseas. I knew that she still loved Eiji but the man was constantly running around behind her back with other women. When I was younger I'd constantly be worried about Eriko, and most nights I'd sleep in her room with her, just to keep her company and to distract her.

When they split up there was a deal between the two about who would care for their children, AKA me and my twin brother – Kosei Aoinozuka. Eiji felt that it would be smart to have his male child take over the Aoinozuka family dojos while his female child went off with his wife. Since that day I'd always resented Eiji and Japan for all the bad memories I'd collected.

"I'm only going because I know Oto-san will start arguing if I don't. But I'm not promising smiles and cheeriness."

Eriko let out a soft chuckle and patted my arm, "When have I ever asked."

I nodded and let myself relax against the leather seats.

"You know," Eriko chirped. "There's going to be a lot of eye candy at your school. Maybe we should switch places."

And the usual Eriko was back.

* * *

The Haninozuka home was just like I remembered it; big.

It was amusing to think of my tiny cousin running around in the halls of such a large house with his little pink bunny tucked under his arm. Poor Yasuchika was probably going insane trying to keep track of his childish older brother.

I slid out of the limo and noticed the group of maids standing at the doors, waiting to greet us, which probably meant that Yorihisa, my uncle, wasn't home just yet.

Our things had been delivered to the house earlier that day, arriving before us so that the servants could get things ready.

"It's just like old times, Hiromi-chama!" Eriko squealed as she wrapped her arms around my neck from behind.

"Oka-chan! Don't go grabbing people like that!"

"Hiromi-chama is mean," she pouted but removed herself from me and headed towards the doors.

I gave a loud sigh and followed behind, hearing the driver snickering behind me.

"Welcome Eriko-sama and Hiromi-sama," the maids greeted in unison.

It was a little startling actually. I eyed the neatly dressed women wearily while Eriko laughed joyously.

"This is how it's done! I can't remember the last time I got a welcome like that!"

"You got the same welcome when we went to stay with Oba-san."

"Oh shush and get inside already. I'm sure Mitsukuni and Yasuchika as waiting."

I followed behind the older woman a little bit more reluctantly. Inside was just as enormous as I remembered, only a little less overwhelming, probably because I wasn't as small as I was last time I'd been here. The entire house was themed after traditional Japanese houses – tatami flooring, sliding, sliding paper doors, and wrap around balconies.

We removed out shoes and tucked them neatly in the entrance. As soon as we stepped into the main entrance of the house I was attacked. Not any normal attack where you fear for your life. Oh no.

I was attacked by a flying blond child.

"Omph!"

"Hiromi! Hiromi is finally here!"

I laughed, possibly the first real laugh I'd given in a long time, making sure to wrap my arms around Mitsukuni's back while he clung to me.

"Hello to you to Mitsukuni."

"Welcome home!"

* * *

**Hello my lovely viewers!**

**I'm so glad to have seen some reviews for my story. You guys have no idea how happy it made me. Sooo, I'm going to do all my replies at the end of my authors notes, just so I can organize it all and I don't have to worry about accidently forgetting to reply to people, kay?**

**So, if you guys could do what you did before - read, review favourite, all that fun stuff. I'd really appreciate it and I'll be a very happy camper.**

**Guest - _Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad that you liked it :D_**

**Lady Cocoa - _I don't usually write such strange characters as Eriko, so I figured it would be fun to have such an upbeat and childish character in the story. You got it! I love that Karou is such a sweety compared to Hikaru and he's not usually given much attention outside their 'brotherly love' look. So I figured he'd be a good decision for the love interest in my fiction. But don't you worry! There's going to be _a lot_ of events between Hiromi and Karou falling in love. _**

**Adieu!**


End file.
